M e m o r y: Chicken Nuggets
by AvidAkiraReader
Summary: Kirby and Snake eat chicken nuggets differently. So why is Kirby believing that Snake's way of eating the delicious food is wrong?


**M e m o r y : Chicken Nuggets**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you see, besides the plot. **

* * *

><p><em>A Little History<em>

* * *

><p>Master Hand and his younger brother, Crazy Hand, owned a small fishing village specifically set for their contestants at their annual six-month tournaments, commonly known as the Super Smash Brothers. Crazy Hand, who came up with the idea of actually letting them stay in the town for vacations, had also forced his brother to install foreign food in their enormous refrigerator, plus the American favorite:<p>

Chicken Nuggets.

* * *

><p><em>End the History Unit!<em>

* * *

><p>Kirby, a perfectly spherical pink plushy marshmallow with added stubby arms and red feet, was seen as the biggest eaters out of all the Smashers. He ate anything, and could even give a taste for the usually non-edible items, which included a taste for sand.<p>

His favorite food however, was those chicken nuggets.

Absolute heaven rose in Kirby's blue eyes whenever he ate the things.

Now, Snake, a perfectly well-cloned soldier, was seen as the bluntest of the Smashers. Like Kirby, he would eat _almost_ anything, within reason. Similar to the marshmallow, Snake enjoyed eating Chicken Nuggets.

And like the defender of Dreamland, Snake's gray-blue eyes danced with glee whenever he ate one.

So, we arrive at a lunch in the hotel that was outrageously futuristic in the little town, overseeing Snake and Kirby nonchalantly eating their Chicken Nuggets. We also see the difference on how they eat it.

On an important note, please see Master Hand if the foreign translators aren't working.

"_Snake…"_ Kirby started, his blue eyes furrowing, "_you're eating your nuggets wrong."_

Snake raised an eyebrow at the innocent puff ball, and drawled, "So?"

"_So? What do you __**mean**__ so? Your eating it one bite at a time!"_

"…'Scuse me?"

Kirby looked at him with an odd look and sighed. He retrieved a piece of paper and a gray and brown crayon. Pointedly looking at the hardened mercenary, he scribbled a gray stick figure with its mouth wide open to receive a brown…Thing. The next few panels showed the brown thing being torn apart piece by piece.

Coloring it in, Kirby looked at Snake pleadingly, and said, "_That's monstrous, how you eat your nuggets!"_

Snake smirked at the childish pink warrior, and replied, "I eat it. That's the point of food. _**To eat it**_, Kirby."

Kirby looked aghast. "_Your…You…You eat it in PIECES! PIECES SNAKE!"_

Amused, Snake took another of the Chicken Nuggets, and ate it bit by bit in front of Kirby's face.

"Nom. Nom. Nom." Snake teased the puff ball, and said puff ball's eyes sparked.

"_CAN YOU NOT IMAGINE THEIR PAIN, SNAKE? YOU'RE EATING PARTS OF THEIR BODY! CAN'T YOU EAT IT WHOLE!" _Kirby wailed, leading to Snake wincing at the close proximity.

"Well, PUFFBALL, if you haven't noticed, we don't have your mouth!" Snake hissed, pardon the pun, back.

"_CAN YOU AT LEAST HAVE SOME SYMPATHY FOR THEM?" Kirby shot back angrily._

Snake twitched, then glared back. "Chicken. Nuggets. Have. No. FEELINGS!" As if he was proving his point, which he really was, Snake bit a nugget in half, chewed, then swallowed.

"….._Y-You monster!" _Kirby whispered in horror.

Snake slumped down in his seat in defeat.

"My God Kirby…Fine. Chicken Nuggets lead lives. Don't eat them in pieces. Swallow them…whole."

* * *

><p><strong>1) This little drabble came back from a memory when I was fighting with my older, male cousin on how to eat Chicken Nuggets. With him having such a big mouth compared to mine, he always ate his whole, whereas I ate my in bites. It was funny, replaying this in my head. And all I have to say to you guys…Review this little memory if you like.<br>****2) 'M e m o r y' might be a little series of my own memories, ranging from my years in school, to times with the family. Beware, though. They might be short or long, with different Smashers being me.  
><strong>**3) Starring: Snake: His personality was my cousin's, but his eating habits were my own.  
>Kirby: My sweet, dear old wacky personality, and my cousin are eating habits.<br>****4) Wasn't that last line a 'That's what she said' moment?**


End file.
